$\vec u = (3,9)$ $\vec w = (-7, -9)$ $\dfrac13\vec u - (-2)\vec w = (~ $
Answer: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac13}\vec u - ({-2})\vec w &= {\dfrac13}(3,9) - ({-2})(-7,-9) \\\\\\\\ &= (1, 3) - (14, 18) \\\\\\\\ &= (1- 14, 3- 18) \\\\ &= (-13, -15) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -13, -15 )$